


Storyboard- please give opinions

by NEXISonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cute, F/F, F/M, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEXISonic/pseuds/NEXISonic
Summary: I’m considering writing up this OC centric story soon, however I want to know if people would even be interested in reading, so please give me your opinions and advice! I know you guys are a really helpful audience!Basically, Clara is the daughter of Sirius Black and her single mother, Steph. Sirius plays the role of a deadbeat dad pretty well. I mean, he is in jail. Wizard Jail. And it’s not like anyone knows it wasn’t him who did it!Here’s a fic where I explore not only my OC’s character, but also how things could have *cough cough* Wolfstar forever *cough* gone if Sirius was released earlier hehe. Enjoy or don’t- just please leave your opinions on if you think this could be any good! PS- yes there are gonna be errors, I’m realllly sorry! Just let me know roughly where they are if it bothers you!!!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Storyboard- please give opinions

**Author's Note:**

> Haha thanks for clicking!!! Sorry if this story board is a bit long, I have this tendency to just sit for hours and make these things! Again, if it’s trash, thanks for just trying to read it :)) tell me what you think of my cute OCs (Kelly and Jenny are my faves) and how I can make them more 3D!! Lots of love xxx

Clara Black- Sirius’ illegitimate daughter and self proclaimed badass. Clara grew up with her Muggle mother Steph in London, only aware that her father had left the picture when she was young. She receives gifts each year from two aunties on her fathers side- Narcissa and Andromeda- which is how she knows she is a witch. Clara is quite tall for her age- and was often teased for being spindly at primary school, the same as her mother. Clara’s mum works as an artist and club manager, along with her uncles Patrick and John. Clara is the oldest of her cousins because Steph is the oldest and had her at eighteen. She gets along well with her mother’s family, who are Irish, especially her grandmother who took care of her whilst her mum went to uni.  
At eleven Clara got her Hogwarts letter, and her aunt Andromeda offered to take her to Diagon Alley with her Daughter Nymphadora. Clara was anxious to meet her relatives but Nymphadora was cool and kind and amazing- and her aunt seemed warm and caring. They took her for ice cream after finishing getting her shopping, and a few other things that caught her eye. Nymphadora begged her mum to let Clara come and stay, so she could give her all her old things for hogwarts. Clara was thrilled when her aunt agreed and once at her aunt’s she called her mum, who told her she could stay the night if her aunt was ok with it. Clara met her uncle Edward, who was funny, and reminded her of her Uncle Sam, her mother’s sister’s husband. Andromeda packed all of Clara’s things away for her, whilst Edward explained the significance of her wand to her: how it’s core, a Dragon heartstring, was good for powerful magic, and was a quick learner; and how Beech often signified wisdom in its owners. Nymphadora insisted on teaching her cousin about Quiddich, and the pair fell asleep after hours of talking and bonding. 

Clara rode the train with a few other first years, mostly Muggleborns. She talked to them about tv, and celebrities- and told the magical raised children all about the culture. Daniel Wells was from London like Clara, and seemed to be interested in the same shows and music as her. He was a Muggleborn, and seemed funny and friendly. Faye Barnes was from Wiltshire, and her mother was a Muggleborn witch. She was shy, but seemed to listen well.  
Jack Perkins was raised in a magical family and seemed intrigued about Muggle life, but seemed certain Wizarding celebrities were far more interesting. 

At the sorting Clara discerned an interesting pair of ginger twins, as well as her cousin, the former were first years like her, and her cousin whistled for her with her friends from the hufflepuff table. Clara was more than excited to hopefully join her cousin’s house- since the stories she had been told felt homey, and warm to her. Her name was one of the first to be called, she was called shortly after Faye, who was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
The hat seemed to praise her wisdom and bravery, but noted that all of which were rooted in her understanding that family and home was the most important structure in her life, and the source of her happiness- hence she was sorted into hufflepuff as she had wanted. Nymphadora went crazy, clapping furiously, along with her close friends. Daniel was sorted into Slytherin, and Clara was somewhat saddened for him because the applause was far lighter than hers. Jack was sorted into Gryffindor along with the twins- Fred and George. The other Hufflepuff first years were Quinton Smith, Shaw Fawley, Delilah Rowle, Kelly Gunner, Milton Hayes, Jonathan Cotswold, Ross West, Jenny Langham, Fiona Saint, and Daisy Phillips.  
Some seemed less happy than others to be in hufflepuff, whilst confusion fazed others. As the feast started Clara found herself talking to some second years who she found friendly and kind enough to include her in their conversation. One was extremely handsome- Cedric- but she kept the sentiment to herself just as she did the idea that his friend Helen was also very pretty.  
The first few days were difficult in terms of navigation but Nymphadora told her that asking the portraits was a good way to help her get around- and all of the staircases would generally go where you wanted if you thought really hard about how much you loved stairs (that one, she was certain was a hoax). It was however, Nymphadora’s OWL year, and so she was far busier than she had been previously- as seen in the very sudden ramping up of her homework.  
Clara looked forward to Herbology, Flying, and potions the most. What she had read about them seemed most definitely up her street, despite what she had heard about the scary Potions master- which was why her pre-reading had been far more intense on the subject.  
She enjoyed each class (other than history of magic, which she discovered quickly would have to be self taught from her textbooks) and lotions came at the end of the week with the Gryffindors. Snape seemed to pick on her despite not giving him any reason to. She thanked her stars she had read up on the subject beforehand, however was deflated when he relented in his scolding as she shuffled out of her seat to find a partner- which was mixed house- before her robe sleeve was tugged by one of the twins, who asked if she’d be his.  
Fred didn’t seem too worried when the potion went green instead of Turquoise- nor when it gave off pink smoke instead of purple. Clara was scared out of her skin when Snape came up from behind her and asked if they were able to read. Clara apologised for them both and so points were only taken off of hufflepuff. Fred seemed sympathetic but Clara explained that it seemed he already wanted to take points off of her so what was the point of making them both suffer. After fixing the potion Fred introduced Clara to his brother- George. The three laughed about their transfiguration class where Jack had loudly proclaimed that their teacher was rude for being late, since even her cat had been there before her, at which point the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall.  
The first few weeks of class were fine until Snape called Clara out on her homework during the third week, in front of the class, and accused her of plagurism. He had her explain the concepts that she used on the paper- which thoroughly embarrassed her, as she stammered through her explanations- and was constantly cut off by the teacher. When she was finally told to sit, she was tearing up, and as she sat she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Fred and George then proceeded to blow up a cauldron during their practical as a revenge act- and Clara had never been happier about such a petty act.  
Professor Sprout had heard from mcGonagall that two boys in her house were concerned about Snape’s treatment of Clara- and so asked the girl to help her with some weeding after school one day. Clara was against complaining about the professor- but after some specific questions she admitted what he had made her do in class. Pomona was furious and told Snape that if she ever found out he was mercilessly bullying any student like that she would personally see to it that his job would become available to a far more proficient teacher.  
Snape refrained from that point on, and Dumbledore was forced to make marking anonymous for all teachers to prevent bias- which in the end acted in favour of many students being under marked because of intolerance or unconscious bias.  
Clara saw her grades in Potions increase dramatically from that point, and so she began enjoying the class far more than initially.  
She received all of the time from family/ who were impressed with how well trained an owl could be. She would receive gloves one day, snacks another, once her Grandma even sent her a warm coat for the winter.  
The only people she didn’t seem to get on well with in her house were Daisy and Fiona- who teased her on her height, and would whisper whilst looking at her which made her self conscious. At one point even their dorm mates Jen and Kelly asked them what their problem was with Clara, and they told the two girls that if they had something to say they could say it out loud. The girls seemed to quieten down for a while.  
At weekends Clara and Nymphadora would play cards or go through magazines, or just talk. Tonks talked about her dream of becoming an Auror, and explained the Ministry positions to her. Clara decided that being a potioneer or Herbologist would be a fun job, or even a healer. Doctors had always fascinated her.  
Daniel seemed to struggle in Slytherin- Clara learnt more and more about the caste system everyday- as the Slytherins saw it, purebloods were at the top, and Muggleborns were at the bottom. The Hufflepuff boys didn’t seem to mind him- apparently he was funny, as Clara had also thought, and really smart.  
Clara enjoyed practicing spells she had learnt until she got them perfect. Her only sadness was that she couldn’t practice brewing other than in class. She expressed this to Tonks who asked why she was so serious about school in first year, since there was plenty of time to stress during OWLs. Clara explained how her mum had always told her that effort bred success, and how she could get the best jobs if she worked hard, and make lots of money to take care of her family.  
Tonks also enjoyed playing with Clara’s long hair- and explained that even when she tried hard- she could never get her own to be quite as soft. Clara gave Tonks her second bottle of Pantene conditioner- however Tonks quickly was saddened that she still couldn’t achieve Clara’s softness.  
It was after a potions accident just before Christmas when Clara’s hair got caught on something in the potions lab and was doused in potion that she decided that she needed to cut her hair. Her cousin and her friends did the deed, cutting her waist length hair up to her shoulders. They were surprised when it sprung up into soft waves, without the weight of the rest of the hair. Cedric complimented her hair in the common room, and Clara was far more nervous than she had anticipated she would be. She decided to keep the hair cut throughout her school years because of the compliment.  
Clara wasn’t the type to pursue a crush, she was intrigued by love, but she was also aware that school flings were often short and that she had qualifications to work for.  
Clara grew very close to Professor sprout, who was impressed by her affinity for plants and would invite her down to the greenhouses once a week to help her with weeding or the feeding of plants, along with having a chat about how classes were going. It was with glowing pride that she was also aware that Clara was currently the top student in almost all of her classes, and was well behaved.  
Clara saw trouble with her dorm mates when they began taking things from her trunk, or unmaking her bed, or hiding her homework. Since none of them had proof they didn’t want to go to Professor sprout, and so Clara asked Tonks , who she knew would know quite a few more spells than her, to give her ideas for how to protect her belongings. One of which worked far too well, and left the two girls red handed for a week. From then on, the Twins had an appreciation for Clara as a trickster, and would ask her for help in some pranks- since no one would suspect her. Clara enjoyed playing them, as it reminded her of playing with her cousins. In the time she started spending with the twins she also got to know more of the Gryffindors, who, other than often teasing her for being a Puff, were fun to be around and pretty nice. She also began studying with Daniel, who she noticed was left out of the Slytherin study table in the library. He was fairly unbothered by her company normally, but could sometimes surprise her with spiteful comments about her just pitying him. After a while he softened, and they became something like friends, but he was still conscious of being bullied further by his housemates, so held her at arms length.  
Just before the end of first year, the Hufflepuffs decided to have a sleepover in the common room as a celebration for having the highest number of points earned to points lost, which Professor sprout saw as an absolute win. They enjoyed snacks from the kitchen, listened to the radio, and played games. The Seventh years gave short speeches, and gave the younger Puffs advice for the rest of their time at Hogwarts, and the younger Puffs in turn made and signed cards for each of the graduating students. Samson Crest, the current headboy, received a gift from Professor sprout herself, who thanked both him and the house prefects for their help at the school.  
Clara couldn’t have wished to have been part of a better house.  
During her last Herbology lesson Professor Sprout asked Clara if she would care for a young Dittany for her, since they had planted and cared for the young saplings together that year. Clara expressed her fear that since it was such a rare plant she was nervous she would somehow prevent it from growing properly. Pomona explained that she had faith in Clara’s ability, and only told her to not light any flames near it. Clara accepted the task.  
Jenny told her and Kelly to visit her during august. She and Daniel exchanged phone numbers, and the twins gave her their address so they could exchange letters.  
Clara planned to spend the first week of the Holiday with her aunt and cousin, then she would go on holiday to Ireland with her mum, aunt, and cousins.  
Whilst there she started taking pictures of all the gingers she could find, and teased the twins about all their long lost relatives. George in kind, replied with a picture of a large black coated dog- which he called her long lost uncle Roger. She and Daniel met up and bonded quite a bit during early august, as they did all their summer homework together, and often went out for milkshakes and walks to the park.  
The. On the 21st, she travelled by train to Jenny’s house in Coventry- and was amazed to see that she lived in a massive house, with staff. She introduced her and Kelly to her little brothers, and the four spent the next three days in the pool, and eating food that the cook made for them. On their final night they met Jenny’s mother for the first time, who took them all out to get their nails done, and for dinner at a fancy restaurant. Clara and Kelly were both astounded at Jenny’s lifestyle- and how humble she seemed. Jenny explained that when she was younger they hadn’t had this money, and they had barely had enough to eat some days, but after Jenny’s mum remarried, they moved into this house, and Jenny’s new Step-dad had told her that what was his was theirs. She sometimes worried that her going to Hogwarts and not being her step-dad’s real kid like her brothers were meant they would stop loving her so much, but she really loved her family, and it was clear Jenny’s mum loved her very much as well.  
It was just before her second year started that she realised her mother was more stressed than usual- and had been talking to her aunt andromeda. When she confronted her, Steph decided to tell Clara about what had been worrying her- the location of Sirius- her father. Clara was shocked to find out that Sirius wasn’t just in prison for any crime- it was for killing muggles, and betraying his best friend to Voldemort during the second Wizarding war. Steph explained that she had accessed some information when doing some searching through Clara’s trust vault with Andromeda, and they had discovered that Sirius hadn’t been given a trial, and was sentenced without a call for evidence, or a chance to defend himself. Clara get sick hearing about the injustice, and when she went to her aunt’s, she asked her aunt if sending a letter to the press would do any good. Andromeda told her the facts- as she saw it there was no harm, Sirius had suffered an injustice, even if he was guilty, but she didn’t want her niece to suffer if and when the evidence came forward, and it was the correct course of action. Clara decided she didn’t care, and wrote to both the minister of justice, and to the daily prophet with her story. She heard back promptly from the prophet, who were very interested in the story, and shortly after sending in her own, her mother’s, and aunt’s statements, the story was published. Andromeda explained previously that they had drawn a fairly fatal picture of her cousin, but the story of a girl half orphaned by a justice system more intent on imprisonment than justice was a story they would play on until it stopped selling papers. Unsurprisingly Clara heard back from the Justice department who explained how the system had worked during the war, and if she wanted to reopen the case, and go through with a trial, that was possible with an adult relatives consent. Andromeda did this, and shortly after they were presented with a court date. Clara also researched Sirius’ crime, and found out about the relationship he had with the potters- and their son, her Godbrother, Harry. She couldn’t see why Sirius had committed such crimes against people so close to him. It made no sense. She was aware of the dark reputation her fathers family had, but Sirius was a Gryffindor, he had been basically excommunicated from the House Black, and had lived with the potter family since his fifth year at Hogwarts. Someone didn’t just betray someone like that- this had to be a set up. Clara met lots of controversy from some individuals, however all were quickly ignored after realising they did not offer any help whatsoever. The first stage of the trial was to take place on the first of October, and so she would have to receive permission from the headmaster to attend- which wouldn’t be a big issue she thought, because he would also have to attend, as a very senior position in the justice system.  
After the first banquet, Dumbledore sent Clara a message to attend a meeting in his office later that evening, with himself and professor snape, which she found odd.  
Dumbledore expressed his unhappiness with Clara attending the trial, and explained that it would probably be a large disappointment for her. Snape acted to beat down her hopes further, asking what good opening a death eater case had- and how selfish she was being. Clara astounded both by calling out Dumbledore’s inadequacy as an enforcer of justice, as the law stated that one was innocent until proven guilty. She also called out Snape’s inadequacy as a teacher and threatened that if either obstructed her she had shown that she was not afraid to get the press, or the laws opinion on matters of injustice. She explained that she had found enough ways to find Sirius innocent, even if it was simply down to a lack of evidence against him.  
Clara at this time had just heard back from Remus Lupin- her father’s other best friend at school- who had known him just as well as James. He was also devastated to discover that Sirius had been imprisoned without a trial, against what Albus had told him. Clara had hoped Dumbledore wouldn’t prove to be another enemy.  
During the meeting she began to feel unwell and have a bad headache, so asked if she could be excused. She had to go to the infirmary, and Pomfret was surprised to tell her that she was suffering from some intense stress, and high levels of adrenaline.  
The trial came around and Andromeda met Clara at the ministry, along with Remus lupin. Clara’s heart broke when she saw her father, unlike any of the pictures she had seen over the last month, he was gaunt, pale, and shaking. She took a seat next to her aunt, who sat next to the lawyer they had hired. Sirius turned and met her eyes at one point, and confusion seemed to be the only emotion he felt, until the lawyer called her to the stand, and the man seemed to break. He began sobbing and apologising to Clara, telling her he was sorry, and he was a bad dad for not being there for her. Clara feels sorry for Sirius, but maintains her composure she expresses how she found out about the lack of a trial, and how she expected a similar process to be held for others in Sirius’ position despite the outcome of his trial.  
Sirius was given veritaserum by the lawyer and answered the questions truthfully- admitting that Peter petit grew was the one who was the secret keeper for James and Lily and had been the one to betray them, but had disappeared into his animagus form whilst being chased by black. Remus agreed with this, and explained why the three boys had become unregistered animagi at Hogwarts. Amelia Bones found Sirius not guilty for murder, treason, and decreed that he would be compensated for eight years of his sentence, and cleared of all crimes, including being an unregistered animagus, under the condition that he would undergo intense rehabilitation therapy for trauma. Amelia stated that there would be an investigation into similar closed cases, and those responsible would be thoroughly reprimanded.  
Sirius requested that he be allowed to see his daughter alone for a moment, supported by andromeda despite Albus’ discomfort with the idea. She told him that if she was mature enough to start and speak at a trial, she could handle talking to her father.  
Sirius seemed anxious to hug her since he was so smelly and dirty, but Clara declared that she didn’t care, and wrapped her arms around him, telling him that she was sorry about what had happened to him. She told him that she would visit him often as he spent time rehabilitating at St. Mungo’s, and that she would send him letters. Sirius asked where Harry had been taken- but Clara was still unaware. He told her that he wanted to find Harry and if he wanted they could live together. Clara sadly told him that she was happy they had found each other, but it would be a while before they could find Harry. Sirius told her that he would find out where he was, because they had been robbed of so many years together. He asked her about her mother, and she explained that she wasn’t allowed at the hearing, but would go to visit him in the hospital when she could.  
Clara stayed with her aunt that evening, and returned to Hogwarts the next day, where Hufflepuff celebrated the victory of justice with her and Professor sprout awarded her a Hufflepuff house key- given to students who show qualities that other students should aspire to have. Her friends talked to her about the trial, and she explained that it was weird to see her father, and have him want her, because she had become content with believing that he hadn’t really thought about her. Jenny told her that it hadn’t been easy seeing her step dad as a father, but he wanted to be there for her, and despite being a busy man he made time for her, even though he hadn’t been there the first eight years of her life. Clara kind of understood where Jenny was coming from, but the only men in her life were her uncles, and they seemed like kids to Clara, friends and extra playmates- rather than parental or authority figures- cousins more than uncles- they were only ten to fifteen years older than her. Her grandma was the only strict one really.  
Kelly told Clara that dads are cool, but she didn’t owe it to Sirius to call him dad or even pretend like it’s all normal if she didn’t want to. She just had to do whatever felt comfortable for her, and it could change, or it wouldn’t. Clara decided to write her first letter to Sirius, telling him that she looked forward to visiting him, and that she would tell him all about Hogwarts, and she wanted to know about him as well.  
The next day in charms, which was now shared with the Gryffindors, as well as Herbology and History of magic, rather than Potions and transfiguration like in first year, the twins asked Clara the same questions the girls had, but then quickly got onto the subject of their summer, which she enjoyed far more than reliving the trial over and over. It was one of the more daunting experiences in her life, but her gut had been right. And the Justice system had failed Sirius, and potentially far more.  
Cedric had congratulated her on her Hufflepuff key, and told her that she was the youngest since the first Wizarding war to get one, which he had found out when he had told his father about the award. Clara admitted the key still sat in her robe pocket, since she wasn’t sure where to put it. He laughed, and suggested maybe keeping it somewhere safe until she could take it home. Cedric told her about his summer spent playing quidditch with his cousins, and an unfortunate encounter with a wizard who almost cursed him all the way to Azkaban after he accidentally knocked him over in diagon alley. Clara from then on decided to call him Address him by old English insults- because the old man had called him a Dew-beater-Neither knew what it meant— but both began calling each other silly names.  
Clara’s Dittany hadn’t enjoyed any room in her house other than the bathroom- and so much to her mother’s dismay, candles had been banned in the room. It had grown significantly over the last eight weeks, and so she had researched and succeeded in repotting her. She sat ceremoniously at the entrance to greenhouse two, where professor sprout gushed about her to first years, and Clara couldn’t help but feel warm that her house mistress was proud of her work. As a result Pomona also began asking Clara to handle the care of Greenhouse one weeding and would ask for her help with any seeding or pruning that needed to be done in several of them. They talked extensively throughout their afternoons together, and Pomona was saddened by Clara’s confusion as to how she should treat her father, and how she couldn’t stop thinking about how all she ever thought about was family, but she couldn’t seem to get her head around the idea that she now had a father.  
Potions was hell, once again. Snape seemed to think her villainous, a Gryffindor wannabe with too much confidence and not enough sense to know that she was just a child. She hated Snape, but she loved potions. And so she would put up with the man for another hundred years if it meant she could get her Potions OWL and NEWT. Tonks was dying from the amount of studying that sixth year required. She and Clara spent even less time together than they had done in the previous year, and To is reiterated again that she needed to relax with the pressure she put on herself.  
Daniel and her hung out a bit more in first term, but the Slytherin bullies soon seemed to catch onto her, and began terrorising her- she now realised why Daniel was so miserable. She wasn’t however- a pussy. She could be harsh, strong, and far more spiteful than the Slytherins if they pushed her.  
And the push came when someone tied hers, and Daniel’s laces together on the stairs, and they both almost tumbled down after finishing studying. The three boys were found by Filch hanging from the rafters in nothing but their shoes and underwear, tied up by their laces. But none admitted who had done it to them. Daniel suddenly had more of an appreciation for Clara, who unlike the friends he had made in first year who had left him alone after being bullied, had fought back and brushed it off like it was nothing.  
It hadn’t been nothing though. And despite how her mother complimented her for standing up for her and her friend, she felt guilty and unlike herself- as if she was taking out all of her frustration on the boys rather than simply standing up to some bullies. Snape seemed to find out somehow, judging from how much meaner he got- even to the Slytherins surprise. She stayed after class and asked him to tell her what it was about her that made it so easy for him to attack her. He told her she had the same arrogance as her father- which made her snap- and she told him that she had met her father only once. She had been raised by a teenage single mother struggling to feed them without the help of her family, she had only ever worked hard in his classes, proved herself, and yet he acted like a child. He gave her a weeks detention, and told her that she had the Black temper, and she would do well to learn to respect her teachers. She told him he would do well to act like one. He extended the detention to a month.  
The twins got half the punishment for turning the potions lab green- which they said was totally not because they wanted to hang out with Clara- no not one bit. The three spent the last two weeks of her punishment sorting out the potions store, cleaning the classroom, and the cauldrons. Snape hardly ever spent the detention in the lab, so the three sometimes brewed the potions from class in the time, just as practice. If they made a mess, they were there to clean up anyways.  
After the detention was over Clara began spending that time inbetween the library and the greenhouses, she was intrigued by Herbology research in China, and the library had a few relevant texts that she could borrow. The rest she ordered from Flourish and Blotts, or from international book sellers. They were of course, mostly research papers and journals, so she had a lot of background reading to do, but the subject fascinated her- especially since it bled into Chinese Muggle medicine. She got into contact with several herbologists whose work had interested her, and was thrilled when they had both been excited about her interest in the subject, one of which had even sent her back a copy of his book, with chapter recommendations for the areas of her interest, and extra notes jotted all over it.  
She excitedly told Pomona all of this, and the woman proceeded to telling her about how apprenticeship worked after Hogwarts for those who didn’t go into civil service, or into healing. One would apply for an apprenticeship, or, go via a national guild, which would in turn offer them an apprenticeship or arrange another way that they could get their mastery. One of which was to work under a teacher at a magical school as an assistant for a few years before gaining their mastery- which was ideal for those who wanted to go into teachers, rather than freelance work. Clara was intrigued that there was no university system for wizards, but instead it was a very natural system, where you alone learnt from a master, and learnt on the job.  
Christmas came around and Sirius had requested that Clara come to visit him on the day with her mother. She bid her friends who were staying farewell, after giving them their homemade cards and gifts (which were all horrific but it was the thought that counts). They in turn gave hers, Jenny gave her a beautiful pair of earrings that matched a pair that she and Kelly also had, that would tell you how you looked if you asked. Kelly had given them both a box of sweets and Chocolate, with homemade cards far nicer than Clara’s, which had made her grumble in dismay as her friends teased her for her lack of craft skills.  
The twins hadn’t given her anything since they had invited her over for New Years, and promised to exchange gifts then (it would also give her more time to make the cards and gifts better than what she had given to anyone else). Daniel had given her a book on traditional Chinese medicine, a Muggle book, but it was kind that he knew what she liked. Cedric had given her a velvet box- inside of which was a chain that was charmed to not come off unless the wearer took it off, and would disappear if she wanted. She thanked him, unsure of what it was for, until he asked for her key, and threaded it onto the chain, before asking if he could put it around her neck. She blushed as she lifted her hair, and felt his fingers brush against her, before he rearranged the key against her chest. She thanked him with a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek, which neither of them had expected, and had left both pink in the face.  
Clara again was picked up by her aunt, who told her that she wanted to talk to her about also meeting her sister- Narcissa during her stay with her that week. Andromeda admitted that it had been a while since she had talked to Narcissa other than at their mother’s funeral, and that Narcissa was interested in starting a relationship with their niece for whatever reason. Clara seemed unsure, since she knew her aunt always sent her Christmas and birthday gifts, but had never wanted to meet her. She agreed, and Andromeda told Narcissa she would only come if Nymphadora could come too. Narcissa agreed, and brought her son Draco with her to visit the Tonks house. Draco seemed unhappy with the house, and was obviously very spoilt, but he kept quiet when his mother and Andromeda talked. Andromeda told Nymphadora to take Draco out to play, which Tonks said she wasn’t really interested in doing, but Clara told the aunts she would take him to play with her. As soon as they left the room Draco told her he didn’t want to play with her, and surprised, Clara responded that she wasn’t planning on it, she just wanted to go and read, but the women had a lot to talk about, and so this was the least they could do. Draco was annoying for a while- he talked about how dirty and small the house was compared to his, then when Clara didn’t react, he told her that his parents had told him that Andromeda was a blood traitor, and that’s why they didn’t speak. Clara put her book down and told them that it was sad that he had missed out on knowing his aunt, because she was a lovey woman. Eventually, he began asking her about Hogwarts, and Clara answered- not getting mad as he asked what house she was in, before insulting her, then asking if she could play quidditch, then laughing when she told him she was afraid of heights. Clara asked if he was always so rude when he met new people, and he exclaimed that he wasn’t being rude anymore, he was just asking questions. She told him that it wasn’t very polite to laugh when someone tells you they aren’t good at something. He told her that he was great at quidditch, and he would be in the best house when he went to Hogwarts. Clara decided to tease him- and asked if he meant Ravenclaw. No. Hufflepuff. Of course not! Oh, Gryffindor! No you idiot! Slytherin! She laughed at his little pink face, and asked him why he wanted to be in Slytherin. He told her, and she nodded, it was fair enough after all. He then asked about Sirius. He asked what he was like, and if he was scary. Clara told him that he was just sick, not scary or dangerous. He then told her he was hungry, and Clara told him that they would have to ask Tonks to make them something. They went to her room, where she was playing loud music, and Clara asked if she would make them a snack. Tonks thought to herself, and then took them down to the kitchen and pulled two bags out of the cupboard, and shoved them into the microwave, before telling Draco that he was about to watch a movie. Draco didn’t seem to know what a TV was, which astounded both Tonks and Clara, who sat huddled up on Tonks’ bed with two bowls of popcorn and the Goonies on the VCR. Draco was mesmerised, and after the movie had finished, he asked if there were any more. Tonks told him that his mum was probably wanting to go soon, and that she probably wouldn’t like that he was watching TV because it was a ‘Muggle’ thing. Draco said he didn’t care and he just wanted to watch one more, so Clara got up and went downstairs to ask if Narcissa would let Draco stay and ‘read’ some books with them. Narcissa seemed unconvinced and asked what they were really  
Doing, and Clara admitted that they were watching movies together, and having a good time. She seemed nervous, and asked how long one lasted, before Andromeda reassured her she could make them some dinner in order to placate Lucius if he asked why they had stayed so long. The women migrated to the kitchen, and Clara found Tonks explaining what a car was to Draco. Clara asked if Draco wanted to see a Muggle car that could travel in time. Draco nodded and so Back to the future was put into the video player. An hour and a half later Draco came running down and began vividly describing what a film was. Narcissa told him that his father wouldn’t be happy knowing he had been watching films, so if he wanted to watch more he would have to keep it a secret so that he could come back. Draco agreed. Narcissa thanked Clara and Tonks for being kind and patient with Draco, and told them that she was glad they had grown into beautiful strong young women.  
Clara left the Tonks’ a week later, and went to her mother’s, where she caught up with her mum, and told her all about the first term. Steph asked about her grades, and was proud with her results and habits. They spent the days before Xmas eve hanging out and going Xmas shopping, and she was even allowed her first glass of Mulled wine, which quickly became two, then three, then the mother and daughter danced and sang around the living room until they passed out and woke up on midday, Xmas eve, not ready to go and see Sirius. They raced to get ready, and took a cab to the Muggle entrance, before they were met by a fairly rude nurse who Steph proudly told to go fuck herself. Clara remembered why she loved her mum so much in that moment. They found Sirius surrounded by packages, and however as they Spoke Clara quickly realised they weren’t for him- they were from him. He explained that he had twelve Christmases to make up for- and a vault full of compensation to get through before he left the rehabilitation ward- and had owl ordered all of their gifts to St. Mungoes- before wrapping each gift terribly on his own. Clara felt somewhat guilty about not being happier, but appreciated the sentiment. Steph spent no time walking on eggshells when she told him that he shouldn’t have- that this was overkill and he needn’t make up for anything. Sirius was quiet for a moment, and Steph continued, she had asked him not to do this, but when Clara heard that she asked her mum to stop, and thanked Sirius. She thanked him for wanting to try, but this was going to take a while for her to get used to. She dutifully opened her larger portion of gifts, whilst Steph glared angrily at hers before giving into the urge to see what on Earth she had been given. Sirius explained each gift- a broom, because he had always loved to fly, a jar of sweets big enough to last her till seventh year, and because he had been told by Steph how much she enjoyed school he had gotten her enough supplies to make the Ravenclaws sigh. She told him that he should have just asked if he wasn’t sure- and that the broom would probably go unused. He chuckled and told her she wasn’t bad at flying, no one had taught her right that’s all. He had gotten Steph a magical camera, which she was speechless over, because it was what she had told him she had wanted that Christmas, before his arrest. In return Steph handed Sirius a book from her bag, and with tears in her eyes, she told him to open it. Inside, Clara could see that there were pictures that even she hadn’t seen of herself. It was filled until about four fifths full, with pictures, drawings, certificates, badges, of Clara’s. It had letters she had written as a child, up until last year, when the pictures became of her as she was now- standing next to Jenny and Kelly last summer, and pictures from the paper. Sirius was speechless, and Steph asked him if this was alright. He nodded and asked her for a hug, which she gladly gave him. It lasted a little longer than Clara felt comfortable with, but she let them have the moment before she coughed and extended her own gift to Sirius. She told him that she had been talked to by the groundskeeper Hagrid, who had told her that he had kept Sirius’ motorcycle whilst he was in prison, and had given her the keys. He opened the small package, and found the keys with a picture keyring, it was one of the ones of Steph and Clara both, and he finally cried.  
They were later joined by Remus, who had smuggled food in for the four of them. The two men told Clara about their days at Hogwarts, and Sirius expressed how livid he was that Harry couldn’t be there to Celebrate with them. Remus sheepishly told him that Harry had been taken in by Lily’s sister, and Sirius exclaimed that Lily never wanted Harry to go to her sister. The four quickly realised that Dumbledore had also been the one responsible for placing Harry after his parents deaths, and Clara began to feel unwell at the idea they had all been played with by the headmaster. Sirius said that he would have his Lawyer look into what it would take to get into contact with Harry, hopefully before his start at Hogwarts in September.  
Steph and Clara left with Remus, who told them that he would be forever thankful to them both for their help, and that he was so glad to have his best friend back.  
On the twenty seventh, Clara flooed to the Weasley’s, and was met by a very busy Molly Weasley, who hugged her and kissed her cheek and asked if she needed anything to eat or drink. Clara quickly asked if Molly needed anything, and during her protest, she heard a flurry of voices, and Molly quickly corrected herself and asked if she would mind setting the table for fourteen.  
Apparently the twins weren’t the only ones who had invited a guest, all of the brothers sans Ron, the youngest boy, had invited a friend over, and were eagerly anticipating dinner. Clara set the table that had obviously been lengthened to fit the span of the kitchen and living room, and was soon met by the twins who had been called down to get Clara’s things. Molly had kicked up a fuss that they wanted Clara to sleep in their room, and not with Ginny, but they complained that Ginny would want to keep Clara all to herself as the only other girl, and it wasn’t like they were going to watch her change or anything. Arthur told Molly that they were just kids having a sleepover and she finally conceded and let Arthur make another bed in the Twin’ room. Clara was not overwhelmed by the large family dynamic, and instead welcomed the torrent of quick introductions, especially from Bill, the oldest brother, the very good looking, freshly graduated, older brother. He had brought home a friend from school. She had seen Charlie around, he was in Tonks’ year at Hogwarts, so they hadn’t really interacted, but he seemed nice, and interested in what she had to say about how she enjoyed her studies and how annoying the twins could be. His friend Killian was interested In where her Irish family had come from. Percy seemed quiet and uninterested compared to Bill and Charlie, and more interested in Henry, the friend he had bought. Ron was cute in a.... cute kind of way, he would be in her Godbrother’s year at Hogwarts. And Ginny, oh, how she adored that little Angel. Her big brown eyes, and strawberry blonde braids, and cheeky smile that was so like Fred and George’s.  
They ate delicious food, a mixture of Christmas dinner leftovers and freshly made concoctions, and enjoyed singing parodied songs and playing games. She even played, and lost, a game of chess with Ron- which she didn’t fail to compliment him on. Ginny showed Clara her collection of Quiddich dolls, and posters, and books... and Clara quickly realised that having six brothers had definitely had its effect on Ginny.  
The twins talked to her for hours that evening, before they eventually decided to exchange Christmas gifts. Clara sheepishly handed them each her (improved) handmade cards and gifts. They laughed and teased before handing her an equally shitty handmade card, but also two neatly wrapped boxes. One said from Fred, and the other, in a slightly neater handwriting, said from George. Fred’s gift was a reading light that could read to you, or hold your place, or tell you what a word meant. Clara told him that it must have cost him all of his savings and he chuckled, saying that it was worth it since she would definitely use it everyday. George seemed unsure then about whether or not he wanted Clara to open his gift, and went bright pink as she pulled out a very badly knitted yellow and grey striped scarf. He told her that his mum had taught him so he could make it for her, and she told him that she loved it. Both brothers seemed odd the next morning, but Clara didn’t think much of it. She made a snowman with Ginny, and tried out her reading light, and played more games with the family. Bill was still amazingly gorgeous to her, and she found herself finding him far more glorious each time he smiled or made a joke. He was just so... much. She left on New Year’s Day, ready to return to Hogwarts on the fifth. She travelled to her aunts and stayed there for the next few days, meeting Narcissa for tea on the fourth, where the woman gave her and Tonks a necklace each - one that she and Andromeda received from their mother on their thirteenth Yule, and marked her entry to womanhood. Tonks and Clara were unsure of how to accept the extravagant gift, but Andromeda reminded them that they were both from the house Black, and accepted gifts with grace.  
Clara returned on the fifth, after riding with the twins, their friend Lee, Kelly and Jenny who had all agreed to wear their matching earrings. Despite Clara’s calling her a ‘hag’ every hour or so.  
They arrived back and were informed that professor flitwick was taking paternal leave, which was a surprise to everyone except the Ravenclaws, and so his stand in was Bill Weasley, who had postponed his training to become a curse breaker to follow Flitwick’s teaching plan. He only gave homework to practice wand movements, and memorise spells, all content would be tested after Flitwick returned after Easter. the twins had obviously kept the news to themselves. Clara watched intently as Bill smiled and waved across to the Gryffindor table.  
Classes resumed and Clara began studying more once again, as end of year exams drew closer and closer.  
Clara began exploring the subjects that she wanted to pick for her OWLs, and decided that despite her knowing she could do quite well in Muggle studies, Arithmancy and Ancient runes were the best subjects to take, despite their difficulty.  
Daniel began hanging out with her less as he began to make more friends in Slytherin. He had obvious been left alone since his growth spurt that left him at six foot, and had even started to look quite handsome. He was quite young, considering he was now taller than a lot of fifth year boys. Clara was used to being tall, however, as she still towered over all of the girls in her year, and a lot of the boys too. There was a handful who had also started maturing early, and that was it. So Clara continued her late night studying on her own, and found it far lonelier than before.  
Sirius soon left the rehabilitation ward, and sent Clara pictures of him and Remus tearing his family home apart before they called in people to refurbish it. She found it hilarious. He had also enquired about Harry- which they had tried to tell him was private information until he showed proof that he was technically now Harry’s magical guardian again. He was furious that Dumbledore had done something so deplorable and had his lawyer write to the Dursleys telling them about the situation. The had apparently been all too happy to send the boy rather than a letter replying, and that’s how Harry turned up on His and Remus’ doorstep on February third 1991. Sirius told Clara that Harry had no idea that he was a wizard, he was small, too small, and was surprised when he got a room to himself. He told her that at half term he would pick her up from Hogwarts, and she would get to meet him. Clara seemed concerned about the things Sirius had told her, and replied with another letter inside of his one- written to Harry, explaining how she understood how lost he must feel, and who she was to him. She told him to ask Sirius if he ever wanted to contact her, and ask any questions. She hoped to meet him soon. Clara told her friends the news soon after. Dumbledore asked to see Clara, and expressed how he felt unsure about Sirius taking care of Harry, and explain that he may not be safe from people who may want to get back at Harry as revenge. Clara said that it wasn’t her place to say anything, and that she was sure he was safer with two wizards, than with a little old Muggle man and woman, and that he would be at Hogwarts in September anyways- the safest place in the world.  
As he spoke again Clara began to experience the same unwell feeling she felt before, and became quite dizzy. She finally asked what on Earth the man was doing to her, before leaving, and collapsing outside of the office. She woke up in an unfamiliar room, where Snape was present, and fed her a potion as soon as she woke up. He explained that she was suffering from common symptoms of mental fatigue, and light adrenaline poisoning. Clara asked where she was, and Snape told her that they were in the Slytherin house master’s office. She was shocked, and thanked him, but asked if she could leave. He told her that he had to check for other symptoms, but then she was free to leave. She found the whole experience very odd, and went to bed straight after- feeling oddly forgetful.  
The next few weeks were hard, and she was prone to headaches, which left her snappy, but after a week she was back to her normal self.  
The half term rolled by, and as he had said, Sirius was there to pick Clara up from the train station with Remus, and a very, very short ten year old. She smiled and held out a hand for Harry to shake, before she introduced herself. Sirius told them both to get over themselves and hug- since they were brother and sister now- and both shyly embraced. Sirius talked animatedly about how the three of them had been on holiday to France because Harry had never been abroad before, and they had gone fishing- only for Remus to get pulled under. Clara apologised for Sirius, explaining that he was a bit much, but he just wanted everyone to have a good time, and Harry told her that he was happy with Sirius and Remus- he had never been treated so nicely before. Clara frowned, and patted Harry’s head, before asking if he liked the clothes that she had told Sirius to order for him. He nodded, and told her that he didn’t really like bright colours so it was nice to have a simple wardrobe, of clothes that fit well. He also expressed how happy he was to have a pet- an owl he had named Snowy, which Sirius had gotten him after he had told him that he wanted to send Clara a thank you letter.  
The four had a fun half term, Sirius forced Clara to bring her broom out of her room and the three of them attempted to teach her to fly properly, only for Remus to be healing a broken arm an hour later. Sirius grumbled about her getting her flying skills from Remus, and not from him- at which point Clara reminded him that Remus was not his mother, no matter how motherly he seemed. Harry took to flying immediately. It was the one side of magic he could practice now, and he was bloody good. Even though his broom was a toy designed to go at a ‘safe’ speed, he sped next to Remus and Sirius, and did laps around the garden. Clara had given up on flying, and instead examined the overgrowth of magical plants, the ones that she was not aware of the identities of, she took pictures of to send to Professor sprout. Harry was intrigued about what she was doing, and Clara began talking about her great love for plants. She showed him the bathroom that Sirius had given her to raise her cuttings of dittany in, because her mother had forbidden them at home after scorching her eyebrows off when she forgot not to light candles in the room.  
Sirius had planned a party for when the renovations finished, and Clara was allowed to invite as many people as she wanted. Of course the Weasley’s were coming, Jenny and Kelly, her aunts and cousins, and after some thought, Daniel as well. Cedric wouldn’t be in the country so she decided against it. Her mother was also coming.  
The party rolled around and Clara was in charge of guiding guests in, and since she was the only one who seemed to remotely get along with Kreacher, she gave him drinks orders, which he would take to the guest with the description she came him. Yeah, with the Weasley’s he had a bit of trouble. She, and the other second years smuggled a bottle of geyser wine to Clara’s room and played a game of truth or dare and spin the bottle. Kelly Kissed Fred, Jenny kissed Daniel, and Daniel kissed Fred on the cheek but heaved after. Soon after her door opened and Sirius entered, welcoming a late guest- Cedric. Cedric told him his father had received an invitation from Remus, and had come home a day early to make it with his wife and son. The kids told Cedric what they were playing, and he was fairly embarrassed, but Fred promised him that after the Geyser wine he wouldn’t worry anymore. He took quite a bit, and was left pink in the face as it turned to Clara to spin the bottle. She found herself willing it to fall on Cedric, and it seemed to slow suddenly as it reached him, stopping dead. Shit. This was too obvious. She made eye contact with her friend, noticing how his grey eyes flickered. She crawled across the circle, and perched on her knees, leant forward, held his head in her hand, and pecked him on the lips, before shuffling back quickly. The twins whistled and Clara turned bright red as it rolled around to Kelly, whose bottle landed on Jenny, and the boys tried to tell her to respin , but before they knew it, Kelly had tackled Jenny into a kiss and the pair separated laughing their heads off. Clara laughed and thought back to her short kiss with Cedric- she didn’t even want to look him in the eye. She excused herself to the bathroom, and when she came out Cedric was waiting, pink cheeked. He stuttered through an apology, before eventually asking if he could kiss her again, to which Clara stuttered a yes. He took her head into his hands this time, and kissed gently at first, then opened his mouth, and they clumsily navigated a French kiss, both of their hearts racing at one hundred miles per hour. They parted with a chuckle, and Cedric brushed a stray hair out of her face and Clara told them they should get back. They sat next to each other, sides pressed together, which the others seemed to notice, but didn’t comment on. The party ended around an hour later, and Cedric kissed her on the cheek as a goodbye. After the boys left Clara told Kelly and Jenny all about the kisses in the corridor, and how amazing they had been. Kelly asked if he had asked her to be his girlfriend, but Clara told her that he wouldn’t do that. Kelly said that was how things were, but Clara explained that people don’t even need to be girlfriend and boyfriend to have a baby, let alone to kiss. Her friends were stunned- which confused her, and she told them that her parents hadn’t ever been a couple, but Steph had gotten pregnant with her when she and Sirius were just friends. Not that she wouldn’t mind dating Cedric. They asked if Sirius and Steph would get together now, but Clara laughed and told them that her ‘uncle’ Remus had moved from the guest room, into Sirius’ if they knew what she meant. Jenny seemed a fronted, but Kelly appeared introspective. She asked if it was ok to be gay, and Clara frowned, and told her that of course it was. She explained how she just didn’t find boys attractive like she found girls, and how kissing Jenny was actually fun. Jenny seemed shy, and Clara explained that if she was uncomfortable it was ok, they would stop talking about it, but Jenny told her the same, kissing Kelly had been fun, but she still liked boys. But she was sure that her parents didn’t think being gay was right. Kelly agreed. Clara explained that many people thought that, but both of her parents liked both genders, and that you love who you love, you can’t help it. Jenny asked Clara if she liked girls, and Clara admitted that she thought Helen in the year above was very beautiful. Kelly dawned over how she had always thought Helen was gorgeous, and Jenny admitted that she found Clara’s cousin really pretty, with a blush. The three fell asleep, drunk on Clara’s bed, and woke up with headaches, and hangover cures waiting downstairs with breakfast. Sirius asked what they had been up to in the night that meant they had even more fun than the adults, and Kelly cheekily replied that they were discussing who which girls they found fit. Jenny snorted her orange juice, and Clara cackled with glee at the sight. Sirius patted his daughter’s head and told her that she was a chip off the old block. Remus hit him in the stomach.  
The holiday ended and Harry asked Clara when she’d be back. Clara promised to write, and to see him at Easter.  
Clara’s next few weeks passed peacefully, then on Valentine’s Day she and her two girlfriends exchanged chocolates. She expected that to be it- but in the evening Cedric presented her with a card, a rose, and asked if she would he his Valentine. She agreed, and he took her up to the astronomy tower where he told her about the constellations, because he loved astronomy. Clara told him a story about how muggles believe that when you die you become a star in the sky, and you can pick where you want to sit- so that you could be with the people you love. They kissed, and Cedric asked if she would date him. She agreed and the pair laid together hand in hand watching the stars, until The Hufflepuff fifth year prefect found them and told them to hurry up because the teachers were also patrolling that night looking for students who would be doing more inappropriate things than just holding hands. Cedric thanked the prefect and gave him three galleons, Clara was astounded by his plan and kissed him goodnight. She told Kelly and Jenny all about their date after putting a silencing charm around her curtains and inviting them to cuddle up together and talk. They told her that they knew it would happen, and gushed about how next year they could go on cute dates to hogsmeade together. Kelly braided Jenny’s hair as she told Kelly how they could go incognito and watch. The three laughed and Clara told them that she loved them both, and that she was happy they were friends. They hugged, and fell asleep in a bundle on Clara’s bed as they often did when they talked into the late night. That morning Clara was surprised when Cedric offered to carry her bag for her after breakfast, she tried to tell him not to, but he explained that since his class was close to hers that there was no reason he couldn’t. They talked about their plans for the evening, and Cedric complimented her good study habits. He dropped her off outside history of magic, and continued onto charms. She was a bit flustered to see people whispering and looking at her, she was relieved when Kelly and Jenny appeared, after running and not wanting to be late.  
During charms in the afternoon the twins asked if it was true that she was dating Cedric, to which she was speechless- how did the news get around so quickly? She told them that it was crazy how quickly rumours spread, but yes, it was true. They teased her about falling for pretty boys, and hit too close to home when they asked her how Bill would feel about her moving on. She stepped on George’s foot as Bill came in from behind them. Fred corrected him and said that it wasn’t pretty boys- it was the older ones. Clara went red, to the point where Bill asked if she was alright, or if she needed to go to the infirmary.  
After school Clara was surprised to find Daniel back in the Library on his own at their table. She greeted him and sat down, opening her book to start revision. She still didn’t feel good about being abandoned, but she wasn’t going to be spiteful to Daniel. He asked why she would date Cedric diggory, and she told him that if he wasn’t going to study she was going to go to a different table. He complained that she never spent time with him anymore even though she said that she was his friend, at which point Clara got annoyed and told him that it was the other way around, he left her for the ‘better’ Slytherins. He seemed guilty for a while, before telling her that he was sorry. She shrugged and told him that he could do what he liked. He did that anyways. He left the table a short while later.  
She took up more time in the greenhouses as Pomona told her the mandrakes had reached adolescence and were a naughty bunch. She was also allowed into greenhouse four at this time to help Pomona deweed some more dangerous and or delicate plants.  
At Easter she asked if she could take some cutting of a particularly temperamental plant, to see if she could alter its temperament with different treatments. Pomona, proud of her initiative, put them into stasis for her, and explained her own observations for cuttings of that plant to propagate.  
She decided to do her herbology at Sirius’ home, because he was far more likely to let her take over a bathroom, or balcony with dangerous plants than Steph was. She also got to see Harry sooner this way. She wanted Harry to meet Draco, the only other boy of his age that he knew other than Ron, who was ill at the moment apparently, and so she took Harry with her to her cousin’s after Easter, where he met Narcissa and Draco. Draco asked if Harry had watched Star Wars, because Clara had told him that he was raised by muggles. Harry told him that he wasn’t allowed to watch tv at his aunt and uncle’s house, but he had heard that it was good. Tonks very happily let the three kids take over her bed as she studied at her desk, and their parents talked downstairs. Draco also talked incessantly about quidditch, which Harry also loved, and had watched in person for the first time with Sirius and Remus a few weeks previously. He even unzipped his hoodie to proudly show Draco his new Chudley cannons T-shirt. Clara was happy the two seemed to get along. Especially since they would be starting school together in September.  
Clara also wrote extensively to Cedric, Kelly, Jenny, and the twins. It was also Kelly’s birthday on Easter, so Clara had sent her another poorly made letter, and a body scrub that changed scent as the day went by.  
Clara’s own birthday came in June, just before the year ended. And it seemed to come quickly after the break ended. They had the annual Hufflepuff house sleep over in the common room, and the seventh years had said their speeches, and Given their advice. Cedric had pushed his mattress up against where the second years met the third years so as to call across to Clara and talk to her, so that they were head to head. Jenny and Kelly had pushed their mattresses up to Clara’s, and were snuggled together to her right, Jenny’s arm and leg already slung across Clara. Cedric told her that she should be excited for her birthday present, and Clara told him that he didn’t have to, since she was so bad at giving gifts, and he wasn’t. He told her that he found her gifts the most memorable, despite their lack of function. The next day Clara woke up and her friends yelled happy birthday to wake her up. She jumped up screaming, and the Hufflepuffs all laughed at her rare lack of composure. She hit both girls for scaring her, but was quickly sidetracked by the bags she found on her bed when she got back to her room to get washed and changed she found that some were from friends, others were from Sirius, Remus and Harry, and others were from Steph. She, Kelly and Jenny sat up as she unwrapped new hair accessories, a wristband that told the time, and also could hold notes so she could use it as a personal diary, and lots of beauty products from her aunt Narcissa. Draco had gotten her a dying for dummies book from Flourish and Blotts, and Steph had sent a bag with some one pot, and many Polaroids with all of the other plant pots she had made and painted for her daughter as a gift. Kelly and Jenny had went in together on a fake wand that she could use at her mother’s to practice spell casting, and would glow green if you performed the incantation and wand movements correctly. Later in the afternoon Cedric gave her the gift he was so excited about. It was a glass dome with a red rose inside- one of the roses from her valentines bouquet. He had put a stasis charm on it. She did love it, and she also loved the snack she had got for them to share on the astronomy tower as the year came to a close.  
The summer started with her aunt Andromeda scolding Tonks for her end of year exam results, and telling her that she wouldn’t be accepted into any training program with those grades. Tonks told her mum other that she was going to be an auror, so he grades were almost there. Andromeda told Tonks to stop being childish and think about a safer job than becoming an auror, but the girl seemed adament. The family planned to stay with Sirius for a week after Clara spent a week with them, and then Clara planned to go to Italy with Kelly and Jenny to Jenny’s family villa. The first part of the holiday seemed to go by quickly, and Clara noticed that Draco and Harry had become fast friends, despite Draco’s snootiness, and Harry’s passiveness. Draco seemed more subdued, and Harry more decisive. Clara met Kelly and Jenny’s family at the airport, where the seven of them flew out to Florence, and were driven to a forested area with a large white villa, that had a pool inside and out, a large grand piano, and an ocean Jetty. This was the first time that Kelly and a Clara had met Mr. Langham, who was very warm and asked the girls to call him Eric. Jenny’s mum told the kids to go for a swim before they go out for dinner because it would get their appetite up. The girls each took one of the triplets and let them splash around in the deep end until the maid came to dry them up, and take them indoors to change. The girls laid in the sun for a bit longer, talking about how beautiful the weather was, and how they wanted to get tans before going back to England. Kelly told them that this was nothing like her home in Kent, but seemed just as fancy as Grimmauld place- and teased about having rich friends. Clara corrected her- friends with rich parents.  
They went out for pasta, and all laughed when Jenny’s brother Jackson spilt marinara down his front, then decided his dad should get some of the action. The girls stayed up all night talking and cutting pictures out of magazine, with Kelly deciding she wanted her hair to be put into locs like the Muggle women in the magazines.  
Kelly was magical raised, but both of her parents were Muggleborn. Her father was a second generation black Jamaican immigrant, and her mother was a white English woman, who had no idea how to handle her hair, and so used magic and potions to straighten it. Kelly was starting to want more of a connection to her black identity after spending the first few weeks of the holiday with her paternal aunt and cousins, who made her aware that she was not very in tune with her Jamaican roots. Jenny told her that they would look amazing with gold weaved in, and metal rings threaded through. Kelly asked if the other girls had considered changing their hair, or to start wearing makeup. Jenny sheepishly admitted that her mum had bought her her first lipstick and blush for Christmas but she wasn’t very good. The girls decided to use their pocket money to buy makeup the next day and practice on and with each other. Kelly wanted them to be the prettiest girls in their year, but laughed with Jenny about how they would need a lot of makeup to look as good as Clara did. Clara was confused, and asked why they would say that, and Jenny asked if she really didn’t know that loads of the boys in their year thought she was hot. Clara was embarrassed and surprised, since she had always been teased for her height and chubby cheeks. Kelly noticed that Clara had started filling out, her breasts and butt were already forming, and she was starting to lose her baby fat.  
They went shopping with Jenny’s mother the next day, and she told them what was best to get. She explained that they would need concealer for when they got blemishes, mascara to make their eyes pop, and a lip and cheek stain. Jenny guilted her into letting them also pick up kohl eyeliners and a simple single shadow each. Clara picked a copper shimmer, Kelly picked a light blue shimmer, and Jenny picked a matte pink colour.  
That evening they marvelled at how clownish they all looked, and decided that practice was key.  
The holiday ended a week later, and the three parted ways. Clara spent the next few weeks with her mother, who scolded her for growing again- but she also noticed that Clara had filled out considerably, and now needed clothes in a size up because her jeans were getting too short and tight at her hips. They measured her and found her to be five eight, which made Clara slightly more anxious, as she was now much taller than Cedric rather than almost the same height. Steph told her not to worry about her height, because she was gorgeous on the inside, and the out. Steph did notice however that older men now noticed her daughter, which put her on edge. She was relieved, but somewhat guilty when Clara passed up the trendier crop tops and low rise jeans for baggy sweaters and jeans.  
They spent some days with Steph’s sister, and went away to cornwall for a few weeks before Clara returned to Sirius’ for the remainder of the summer. She arrived on Harry’s eleventh’s birthday, and Clara was happy to see that Harry had had a growth spurt- and was filling out. He was lively and cheeky like Sirius, but listened to Remus when he told him it was time to calm down- which was very unlike Sirius indeed. The birthday party was just as lively as Sirius’ moving In party, with the Weasley’s, Tonks (who had brought Draco). They all sing happy birthday and the children had brought their broom for a game of quidditch. It was also during this holiday that Clara called Sirius dad for the first time, and the man nearly burst into tears, despite trying to remain cool. They went shopping as a family in the final week of summer, and had ice cream after Sirius battled it out with a shop keeper who tried to give Harry his things for free- and Sirius gave him a stern telling off for not treating his godson like a normal person. Sirius and Harry decided to stop at the broom shop, whilst Remus told Clara to come with him to Flourish and Blotts. He was very candid about how he was anxious for Harry to start school, as he was aware that Harry had not had a good experience at his primary school. Clara reassured him that with her, and the Weasley’s around there was no way that Harry would get bullied or ignored. When they left the store Remus told her that they would meet the Boys at home, which she found Suspicious, and when they got there he told her to go into the living room whilst he made them some tea. She waited there for a few minutes before her family shuffled in, a large box with a bow around it in Sirius’ arms.  
He put it in front of a very confused Clara, who opened the box to find a small ball of fur inside. It was a little black cat. It was small, very small, and Sirius admitted he had meant to give him to her at the beginning of the holiday, but hadn’t realised that cats couldn’t leave their mothers until around eight weeks, and he had already paid for the part kneazle kitten when he realised this. Clara laughed at  
His silliness, and picked up the small cat. He had large yellow eyes, and a squished, kneazle like face. He looked so.... angry.  
And thus she declared the cat be named Hades.  
Hades wasn’t actually particularly mad, he was confused, and curious, but he never bit or hissed. He enjoyed playing and snuggling up with Padfoot, which they found out after testing how he reacted to her father’s dog form.  
Hades had to stay in a cat basket because he was so small when she took him on the Hogwarts express. Remus had put him to sleep, which would last the duration of the journey. Clara and Harry hugged and waved goodbye to Sirius and Remus, before Clara told Harry to go and see if he could find Draco. The twins arrived soon after, and told Clara to join them in their cabin.  
Lee was talking about his pet tarantula, which Clara found creepy- but it was cute when Lee high fived it. She noted which kids were first years, and secretly hoped that they would get along with Harry. Cedric came into the Cabin to say hi, and hugged her hello. He had grown only about an inch, which meant that Clara was still two inches taller than him, but he brushed it off and told her to meet him to ride together in the carts on the other side. The twins teased her, but luckily Jenny and Kelly arrived to defend her.  
They arrived at Hogwarts and Clara couldn’t help but worry about Harry. The first years hadn’t arrived yet, but she talked to Cedric to keep her mind off of it. The conversation about what he had done didn’t really interest Clara, and when the door to the great hall flew open she shushed him so that she could focus on finding Harry and making eye contact. His eyes eventually found hers and they smiled widely at each other. She get more like a proud older sister in that moment than she ever had. She also eyed Draco- and held a thumbs up. He seemed proud in that moment, and whispered to Harry, who rolled his eyes and chuckled. Eventually Draco’s name rolled around, and unsurprisingly he was sorted into Slytherin.  
It would be a lie that she didn’t hope Harry would be sorted into Hufflepuff- but Sirius and Remus had been Gryffindors- and had told Harry amazing stories about being in Gryffindor tower, how his parents had also been in that house. So when Harry was a Hat-stall, Clara began to imagine one of the two other possibilities- and when the hat called out ‘Slytherin!’ Her mind went blank. The hall was also eerily quiet for a moment, as if they were just as confused as Clara. Well, Draco and the other Slytherin first years started clapping, which ended the silence, and then the rest of the table began cheering loudly- more loudly than any of the other sortings Clara had experienced. Harry seemed nervous until he took his seat next to Draco, who patted him on the back and began animatedly introducing him to people George sighed from behind her and handed a bag of coins to another Gryffindor. The sorting ended after a while and the feast started, with the people around Clara talking about the unexpected sorting of Harry into the evil house- she even heard someone joke that Harry might be the reincarnation of the dark Lord. She made eye contact with them, and they quickly quietened. Kelly reassured Clara that Harry appeared fine from where she could see him, which eased her.  
The next day Cedric carried her bag to DADA, before telling her to come and watch his quidditch try outs on that Friday. Clara wasn’t really interested but agreed, and Jenny asked if she and Cedric were alright. Clara reassured her friends that nothing was wrong, she had just been a little off about Cedric since the year had started, but she was sure that it was just nerves. Dada was being taught by professor quirrel this year, Clara found him less interesting than the last two professors- however one of them had also been a dark witch who had killed a student so that wasn’t really fair. Dada was with the Slytherins this year, which she preferred less than the Ravenclaws, but more than with the Gryffindors who had no sense of self preservation and often ended up in the infirmary, Fred and George included. Quirrel asked that they form mixed house partners for the project he wanted them to complete, as it encouraged school house unity. The Slytherins seemed to hate the idea of working with them, but despite their differences, Daniel and Clara still made eye contact and agreed silently that they would be partners. The task was to create a source for the creatures they would learn about that term, that had potential weaknesses, and ways to fight each. Extra credit would be give to those who had especially well made, creative resources, and who did extra research for the project. Clara and Daniel agreed to meet up at the library that night to discuss the resource and how they wanted to distribute the work. Kelly paired up with Cassius Warrington, who she couldn’t have hated more, and Jenny was stuck with Adrian Pucey. The rest of the class was spent learning the freezing spell. That evening Clara brought Haded with her to Library after feeling bad, having left him alone all day other than in the morning and at lunch. Daniel thought the cat was very cute, and held him in his lap whilst he explained that he wanted to make a poster that when you said the monster in question, it came up with information on it. Clara agreed that it was a good idea, and asked if he could do most of the writing and drawing, because she was so bad at it. He agreed, and told her to look up charms that they could put on the poster to make it work properly. Hades also came with her to check on greenhouse one, she left him outside and made sure that everything was watered and weeded before the first years first lesson on tuesday morning. When she came out of the greenhouse she thought that she heard Cedric’s voice. She looked around for him, only to see him talking with Daisy Phillips. She listened to them laugh and flirt, before watching Cedric lean in for a kiss. Clara was devastated, but decided to keep it to herself, unsure of what she wanted to do. That week she was miserable, barely talking to her friends, and snapping at Daisy when she made a sarcastic comment. Eventually, when she missed Cedric’s try outs on Friday, The twins asked what was the matter. She broke down and told them about what she had seen, and they decided that they would get revenge for her. On Saturday Cedric asked if she had been at the try outs, which she told him she wasn’t, because she was busy. He got upset and asked why she told him she would come if she was just going to study- and asked why she never wanted to hang out- she just wanted to work. Clara managed to control her temper, and asked if Daisy had been at his try outs. He was speechless- at which point Clara left him in the corridor and went to study. On the Sunday Clara apologised to Jenny and Kelly and explained to them what happened. They were quick to forgive her, and wanted to confront Daisy about it. Clara told them that both of them would get what was coming to the on Monday morning.  
At breakfast, the Great hall was quiet until suddenly Daisy’s face blew up in pus filled boils, and Cedric’s hair and eye brows began falling out. The Hufflepuffs were confused and honestly concerned, but the other houses seemed to find it hilarious. Daisy left the hall in tears, followed by a professor, whilst Cedric followed a few minutes after his mates slapped his bald head. Clara, Jenny, and Kelly laughed their heads off at the scene, despite Snape telling everyone to be quiet. Clara loved her friends.  
That evening Pomona called Clara into her office with Daisy and Cedric and was forced to check her wand- which was of course, clear of spells, and told the pair that since there was no proof there was nothing she could do. Daisy screamed at Clara and tried to grab her hair, but was quickly frozen into place by Professor sprout, who said she was disappointed that Daisy was a member of her house. Cedric apologised to Clara outside but asked who she got to do it. Clara told him that she didn’t know what he meant, and that she hoped he enjoyed the wind on his scalp.  
Kelly and Jenny were relieved to find out that Clara had been cleared of any punishment, and the three laughed about what had happened that day whilst Jenny put hair clips onto hades and rubbed his stomach.  
The next day, people seemed far too interested in Clara’s business, so the twins took it on themselves to clear the curious parties off. They also told Clara that they had something they wanted to show her after school, because she had been telling them about Sirius turning into Padfoot- which they recognised as the name on the map they were still trying to open from first year. Clara remembered the story from Sirius’ ramblings, and asked the twins if she could hold it. It took her a minute to remember the spell to activate it, but when she did, it sprang to life with the map of Hogwarts on it, currently it showed them the entirety of the Gryffindor tower, with all of its inhabitants. They found Charlie and Ron- and Clara thought she was dreaming when she saw... Peter pettigrew- right next to Ron’s name. She told the boys that they needed to get to the first years boys dorm right then, and after shoving the map into Fred’s pocket, they ran up, only to find Ron playing with Scabbers. A rat. Clara asked how long the Weasley’s had had Scabbers- at which point she stunned the animal, and the boys explained to Ron that they had to take Scabbers to a professor. Clara didn’t really want to go to Dumbledore, so George suggested McGonagall, as the second in command. Clara was unsure but they reassured her that whilst she was a trusted friend of Dumbledore, they also trusted her to fight him if need be.  
The aurors arrived within the hour, and asked to talk to the Weasleys, Clara, whilst another set up a ward and used the revealing charm to turn Scabbers into a fat, rat like old man. Clara and the twins told the Aurors that they had been talking about Scabbers- and had a suspicion, and left out the information about the Marauders map. Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Remus were contacted, and allowed to flop call with their children to discuss what had happened. Clara dropped a hint about what had happened- telling them that anyone else would think that they were up to no good- managing mischief as everyone expected from the twins. Remus told her that they would owl her, so that they could talk more.  
Molly was crying, thinking about how many of her children had been around the rat for years. She promised to curse him into oblivion.  
The paper on Friday confirmed what Clara and the twins had discovered- and Sirius received a formal apology from the ministry. The news that it had been Clara and The twins was kept out of all rumours, and the first year Gryffindor boys were all sworn to secrecy by the head master. On Saturday Remus and Sirius made a ‘coincidental’ trip to Hogsmeade, where they met Clara, who explained how the twins had found the map, and she had remembered the stories that the men had told her. She sent Harry’s love, and the men treated her to dinner in the Hogshead, which was far less busy than the Three Broomsticks . They asked about what had happened since the prank on Cedric, and Clara admitted that she hadn’t, and did not want to talk to him. Sirius teased that she was being a bit ambitious with twins- but nothing his daughter couldn’t handle. Clara became embarrassed and told him that she didn’t see the twins like that. Remus asked if it was Daniel then that she fancied- and the girl was thoroughly embarrassed.  
She wrote to her mother that evening, telling her that Sirius could go into more detail about it, since he knew all of the legal stuff. She also told her that she missed her, and how she couldn’t wait to see her at half term.  
Sirius was also doing his one year review with St. Mungo’s at this time- who hadn’t signed him off completely due to his inability to make it in for his nine month review- and sent a letter instead that read ‘hanging out with my perfectly healthy boyfriend and perfectly healthy kids in our perfectly healthy house’. Remus had hexed him for it, and made sure to force him into his one year review. This time he was signed off, which meant that he had full access to his effects as the lord of a noble house. He had seats on the Wizengamot that had been given to Dumbledore to take care of, and authority to disown and add people to the black family. He firstly restored Andromeda, and to make his far more uptight cousin and her father happy, put Draco onto the family registry, and called it an early Christmas present. He also added Harry as his adopted son- which annoyed the older relatives of the Black family who were still alive, but Sirius explained that it didn’t affect the Black house, because Clara was being named his heir, despite being a girl, and illegitimate. Harry was thrilled to be formally adopted by Sirius, and Clara didn’t really care about being the heir to a house that hated her father to begin with. She did find it funny that everyone of them would probably be rolling in their graves with what laws Sirius was talking about supporting at the ministry though.  
Things seemed to be going well for Clara, but when she got home for half term, her mother seemed weak and pale, rather than her lively self. Her aunt and grandmother were also staying, which she found odd, until they had to call Sirius, who flooed Steph and Clara to St. Mungo’s. Sirius didn’t seem as erratic as Clara- who pointed it out, and demanded that he tell he what he knew. Sirius told her that her mum had been a bit ill over the last two weeks, but hadn’t wanted to worry her- especially since she had been at school. Clara asked what was the matter, and Sirius told her that he didn’t really know. Eventually the healers told them that it was a delayed curse that had only just began showing symptoms. They couldn’t trace the exact origins, but suggested that it could have been placed by a dark witch or wizard. Sirius immediately believed that it had been his mother, until they suggested that Clara also get screened for the curse, because it seemed to be about 13 years of age. Clara’s diagnostics revealed that she was not affected by a curse, but had a rare condition that had weakened her mother’s affinity for magic whilst she was in the womb, that had been slow-acting, almost dormant, until recently- and the misdiagnosis could kill Steph if any curse-healers attempted any surgery. It was often a condition that was diagnosed in magical mother’s who suffered a loss in magical ability and could be treated, but in instances with Muggle mothers, the lack of treatment could leave them permanently intolerant to magic, and could show symptoms of a curse. Clara couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault her mother was like this. Before they could send the new diagnosis a nurse came in and informed them that Steph had passed during a complex healing treatment.  
Clara was excused from attending Hogwarts for the remainder of the autumn term, which she spent between her mother’s family, especially before and just after the funeral, and then the remainder with Sirius and Remus. She was not herself all the way through to Christmas, which worried Sirius. She ate fine, studied, but she hardly spoke. Didn’t reply to messages from her friends, and spent most her time in her room. When Harry returned for the Christmas holiday Clara livened up a little, although she would still have days spent in bed. Harry helped her. She needed someone to take care of, and Harry was a well for her care and love. In front of Remus and Sirius she spoke more, but they walked on eggshells until she snapped at them and told them not to. Sirius offered to invite some of her friends over after Christmas, and she told him that she wasn’t really up for visitors yet, but that she wanted to go back to Hogwarts when Harry did. Sirius was anxious, but Remus told Clara that she could do whatever she get was right for her, and that they would be there when she needed them.  
The Hogwarts express seemed too busy for Clara’s head. The happiness drained her. This didn’t feel right. She got off of the train and headed to Remus and Sirius, and told them that she couldn’t do it. Sirius told her not to worry, and they took her home.  
Clara was enrolled as a home schooling student for the remainder of the year, but she began sending letters again, apologising to each of her friends for not coming back. Remus and Sirius devoted themselves to Clara’s studies, and Clara found Remus to be an astoundingly good teacher, whilst Sirius was keen on practicals and learning as they did actual magic. It felt odd practicing at home, but she quickly grew used to room they had adapted into a school room, and found that the Black family library far more interesting books on her subject of interest than Hogwarts- Sirius admitted that his uncle Alphard had been a keen herbologist and his collection had entered the family library after his death.  
Clara enjoyed how much she learnt, but she felt lonely after a while, and began inviting her friends over for the holidays, and going to see them at their homes, and in Hogsmeade. By the end of fourth year, Clara was ready to go back to Hogwarts. Her mother’s death was no less painful, but now she felt like she could do it.  
The summer holiday was spent half with her grandmother, and half with her father and friends. She returned to Grimmauld place on the thirtieth of July ready for Harry’s birthday party, and Harry was more than Jealous that Clara could help with decorating because she was licensed to use magic in the house as it was her place of learning. Harry was turning twelve, and he was really starting to look it. The next day Clara woke up to go and get Harry, and the pair sat together as he opened her gift. She told him they had to wait until everyone was there, for some reason, but she wasn’t going to fight Sirius about it. When they finally were allowed downstairs- Clara was far more surprised about the people there than Harry was. Her friends, Jenny, Kelly, the twins, Lee, Daniel, and a few more. they all stood behind Harry’s own friends waiting for him. Harry told her that he had wanted to give her a gift, and so he wanted his birthday party to be shared with her since she didn’t have one of her own. Clara was close to tears, and took Harry into a hug, before everyone swarmed her for their own hugs and conversations. Sirius told them that he had left her a gift upstairs if she wanted to take her friends, and up there she found two bottles of geyser wine, some appleade, and cups. The now fourth years cheered down for their collective ‘cool uncle Sirius’. They played games, listened to music, and told Clara about What had happened since she had left. Jenny had almost been excluded for dueling Delilah, who had talked shit about Clara and her mum, Kelly had fallen in love in an instant and everyone other than Jenny seemed to notice according to Fred. Harry had been in wayyy more detentions than Clara had been told about- mostly from his own head of house. Arthur had gotten Ron a new owl as an apology for what happened to Scabbers. Molly made sure it wasn’t a human, before she gave it to him and Ginny.  
The party continued into the evening, and Sirius sobered them all up one after the other as they entered the flop to go home. Clara told him that one day the parents would catch on to his poor attempt to hide his mischief, but he told her that what he did in his house was his prerogative. Clara thanked Sirius for being a great dad, and hugged him. Sirius asked Clara what she would think of him asking Remus to marry him, and Clara told him that it was about time.  
The holiday passed, and Clara was excited to start her fourth year. She had revised the fourth year books, and been proud, but disappointed that a lot of the content was not new to her. However it would be amazing to go back to the greenhouses, and just be at Hogwarts again. The train was fine, if a little busy as Harry, Draco, and their other friends crashed into each other and begun chatting animatedly. Clara met up with Kelly and Jenny who were sitting very close to each other, but Clara thought nothing of it as she began telling them about what Hades had done when he had found a bird in the attic of Grimmauld place. They were shortly joined by Daniel, who asked if he could sit with them because his friends were not on the train yet. He seemed to be looking at Clara a lot, and when his mate eventually came to get him Kelly commented on how freaky it was that he was basically staring at her- even though they were friends. Jenny agreed but Clara brushed it off. The twins, Lee, and Angelina came in shortly after to ask for the girl’s opinions on who they reckoned the school was going to hire as the new DADA teacher, since Quirrell had apparently gone missing at the end of his first year. Kelly told them that she had heard rumours that it was going to be Gilderoy Lockhart, and after a short spiel about how hot he was, Angelina admitted that he seemed to be quite intelligent. Clara hope that they would finally get a normal professor, but something in her gut told her otherwise.  
When they arrived at the castle Clara was grinning when she saw Ginny approach the sorting hat, and so happy when the girls face lit up as it almost immediately yelled ‘Gryffindor’ across the hall. She was certainly the loudest hufflepuff clapping, but it was nowhere near as loud as Fred and George’s yells and whistles.  
She also noticed that when Dumbledore told the prefects to take the first years to their dorms, Cedric stood up proudly, alongside Helen, to lead the kids away. She wasn’t unhappy with Cedric. Yes, he had done a horrible thing to her, but she was thankful that it had happened before she fell for him- if she even could have.  
The next few days Clara made an effort to find and ask Ginny how school was going. It also meant that she could spend time with the twins. Ginny told Clara that she had written to Molly and Arthur telling them how fun it was already, and how Clara had even let Ginny come and see the Hufflepuff common room.  
DADA was far less impressive than Clara had expected it to be. Lock heart appeared to just be a pretty face, and when he asked a student to practice with him he gave them a detention when their spell worked, and his didn’t- because it sent him flying into the air.  
Cedric was also trying to talk to her more, which was an issue. As much as she didn’t have any problem with him, she also did not want to be his friend anymore. He had also ruined that. Fred and George were in the belief that he deserved far more pranks played than Clara would reasonably allow.  
It was around two weeks later that Clara noticed that Draco was acting strange. Harry had come to her telling her that he and Draco had fought, and now the blonde boy no longer wanted to talk to him. Clara assured him that they would work past their differences, but what scared Clara was that Draco was distancing himself from everyone. Even her. When she had approached him to ask what was wrong he had very uncharacteristically told her that she was a half-blood who could hold her tongue. She was sure this wasn’t simply a puberty act of scorn, and decided to write to Narcissa to ask if something had happened with Lucius over the holidays. Clara had never met her uncle, but had heard stories from Arthur and Sirius that he was a piece of work. Clara had been glad that Draco was such an open minded boy thanks to his aunt and cousins, but now she was let down by the regression he had made.  
It was a week later that the first petrifaction happened. It was a young girl named Anita Cotswold, who was a first year Muggleborn Slytherin, and soon enough Professor Sprout was employing Clara to help her tend to the mandrake bed everyday in order for them to be matured ASAP. She was shocked, and devastated that such a thing had happened. At the same time, Harry admitted that he had heard strange voices around the dungeons that he couldn’t place. Clara loaned the map from the boys in order to hopefully keep an eye on anything amiss in the dungeons. Another petrification occurred, and Clara couldn’t help but feel responsible for not being observant enough. She would study in private and watch the map at the same time, often sleeping at ungodly hours just to make sure no one was responsible. Eventually the twins asked her for the map back after she admitted what she was doing, as they told her it was affecting her health. She wondered if they should maybe give the map to the teachers, but they told her that they wouldn’t be able to watch it all the time either.  
She felt no more at ease with this- and so decided on a new plan- she would ask Cedric if she could join him on his patrols. He agreed happily, thinking that perhaps he’d get a snog or even more out of it, only to be disappointed when Clara admitted what she was doing during their first patrol. Shortly after the third petrification, the patrols were stopped, and the prefects monitored the common rooms instead, and she was prevented from following through with her plan. One evening when walking back from the library she stuck behind for as long as she could before slowing walking back to hufflepuff. She used a mirror, just in case it was a basilisk, on the very slim chance that it was... the next thing she remembers is waking up in a hospital bed, with her house mistress, fathers, and brothers standing above her.  
Harry told her all about what had happened in the chamber of secrets, the basilisk, and how her notes on creatures in her bag had been what made him realise what creature it was in the chamber. Lockhart had suffered a head injury, and Draco was put into the hospital wing because of the curved object that had possessed him to open the chamber. Sirius told her that it had been four months, and this shocked her immensely. The teachers offered to let her retake the year, but she told them she was already on top of all of the fourth year content and would be happy to end of year exams if they wanted her to.  
She visited Draco, who was being picked up shortly by Lucius and Narcissa. She slid into his bed with him and hugged him until they both fell asleep. 

The holidays started with Remus telling his kids that he had been asked by dumbledore to teach this year, since it was at a short notice he had initially disagreed, but after the incident he decided that he wanted to be as close to his adoptive children as possible. Sirius whined that he wouldn’t be able to see him during the day, and basically only at weekends.  
It was a typical holiday until July 10th, when Narcissa came with Draco and asked him to go and play with Harry whilst she, Clara, and Sirius spoke. As soon as Narcissa sheepishly pulled out a scroll with the Malfoy crest on Sirius began Telinho Narcissa that it aught to not be what he thinks that is. She explains that she understands that Sirius thinks her and Lucius old fashioned, but this was a tradition going back centuries, and that it was simply a formality now that Draco was thirteen. The others had been sent out without a visit, which was customary, but to make sure that it was not taken to offence she decided to talk to the father and daughter in person. Clara was disgusted by the idea of a betrothal to her second cousin, even when told that her grandparents had been second cousins as well. She informed Narcissa that they wouldn’t be accepting the betrothal, despite the woman’s insistence that it was good for both families since they were already very close and Draco liked Clara. Sirius reaffirmed that he wasn’t sure interested in betrothal contracts, and asked Narcissa if she could be so kind as to drop it into the fireplace. Saddened by their sudden dismissal she decides to leave early, and Sirius tells her that she can leave Draco with them if he kicks up a fuss (which he does) Draco and Harry ask what they were talking about downstairs and Clara lies easily to them. Draco shakes his head and tells her that he knows it was discussing his betrothal- because he had watched his mother writing the letters himself. Clara scolds him for pushing her, and he asks what she and Sirius thought. She tells them both that she isn’t going to marry someone related to her by blood, and Draco tells her that almost all wizards are related. She tells him that she’ll just have to marry a Muggle then. He gets mad that she would rather marry a Muggle than him. 

She decided to stay with her aunt Andromeda during the second week of the Holiday, even though Tonks was busy working during the days. Andromeda had her help with chores and shopping when they weren’t talking about school or Andromeda’s mail order charmed jewellery business. They marvelled about how Nymphadora had been her age when they all first met, and now she was walking the path to adulthood. Andromeda asked her about what she wanted to do- and very honestly, Clara wasn’t all that certain anymore. She wanted to become a healer in order to stop what happened to her mum happen to any others, but she also enjoyed the idea of opening an apothecary more and more.  
Andromeda offered to ask her friend Mildred, who was the daughter of Diagon alley’s apothecary owner, if her father would offer some kind of work experience to her.  
She also asked her about her love life, to which she told her that Cedric was still sending her the occasional letter, and about what he had expected from the night they went patrolling together. Andromeda laughed and told her that all boys were the same at that age, and that she should wait until she was ready for anything, and not be pressured into a relationship, and or sex. Clara was surprised at how open and frankly, embarrassingly honest Andromeda was being. But she reasoned that with Tonks as a daughter, Andromeda would have had to have been a very understanding and patient woman. After she left, she received a letter from Mildred telling her that her father wasn’t well at the moment, but she would be more than happy to have her help her around the shop, and answer any questions she had. Clara left Andromeda’s a day early to start working with Mildred, who was Andromeda’s best friend at school, and actually had a son slightly younger than Nymphadora. Mildred was like Andromeda in that she was tough, but her femininity was undeniable in how she treated children who came in for their supplies, or how she instructed Clara on the best way to do things in the customer’s interests. Mildred offered Clara a job helping her for the summer as news came that her father would be unable to leave St Mungo’s for at least a few months, it would also give her time to find a permanent replacement for Clara if her father was unable to work anymore. Clara took on four days a week helping Mildred after midday, for eight weeks. During this time, Mildred’s son worked the times that she didn’t. He was approaching seventh year, and Clara only recognised him as a Slytherin prefect in Percy’s year he was pretty quiet, at least until Mildred had to go away for a meeting at the hospital, and left Henrik in charge. Then he became bossy and critical of her work. At the end of the day she asked him what his problem was, and he told her that people not knowing what they were doing and acted like little know it all’s were his problem. Before she could stop herself she added that he better be careful in case the head boy heard. Henrik laughed and told her he thought she was friends with the Weasley’s. She added that she was friends with the Weasley’s that deigned her worthy of their presence. They chatted shit about Percy until the end of the work day, at which point Mildred apologises for making them both work into the evening and prepare mail orders, so she wanted to take them both out for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.  
Henrik appeared to be a mummy’s boy, and he spoke softly to her, and accepted orders and advice quietly. Mildred decided to start telling Clara all about Henrik’s embarrassing stories after she commented on how clumsy he had been around the shop. Which was odd, considering he was a chaser on the Quiddich team. He mumbled that you didn’t need your legs when you are in the sky, and the three of them laughed. As they left, Henrik gave her his personal address, and told her to send any questions she had about school or the apothecary to him, since he wasn’t as busy as his mum, and could ask her if he really needed to but he was pretty good at running the shop himself. She thanked him, and went home where she told Remus, who was reading a book, all about her day. 

Over the holiday she and Henrik wrote to one another, as friends. He apologises eventually for being so rude to her, and she likes to tease him that he isn’t nearly as cool as he thinks he is. They talk about their families, and how his little sister was going to start Hogwarts this year. She eventually tells him about her Muggle life, and how she hadn’t seen her Muggle family since the previous year. This gets Clara thinking. Her Muggle family- she realised just how different she was becoming from them. Her cousins had their own, very different lives, and all she get like she could do was take care of her grandmother. She was starting to realise that without her mother around, she was almost too different. Would there come a time when the only talking she and her family did was through Christmas cards? She thought about how her grandmother only talked to her sister this way, and wondered if one day she and Harry would be the same. She could already tell that she and Draco weren’t exactly on good terms.  
He told her that he knew that families could be distant for a while, but if you all loved each other, it was fine. He expressed that his father had left their family when he was young, and it had just been him, his baby sister, his mum, and his grandfather. Clara suddenly felt a large surge of thankfulness that she had never not been wanted or loved by her family, and apologised to Henrik.


End file.
